


Comfort

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Just a peek into an quiet evening with Dean and Cas.





	Comfort

His fingertips are still wrinkled and pruney when Cas joins Dean in the living room. It was only fair that he did the dishes tonight, since Dean had cooked that amazing meal for them. To be honest, Dean cooked most of their meals, but Cas was learning. They cooked together on the weekends, and he had already accomplished mac & cheese. From scratch.

Led Zeppelin plays quietly on the record player in the corner of the room, although Dean hardly appears to be listening. His head is propped up against the pillow on the arm of the couch, slim torso and bowlegs stretched neatly in front of him on the cushions, a book propped on his chest

Cas’ thick, woolly socks soften the sound of his steps as he approaches the couch, not wishing to disturb Dean from his reading. He frowns at Dean’s positioning, as it’s nearly impossible to sit close to his husband. Their couch was not built for two grown men to lay on. Not one to back down from a challenge, Cas carefully puts his hand on the back of the couch and swings his leg over to settle between Dean’s and the back of the couch. Ever so slowly he settles his weight on Dean, leaving the man trapped underneath him. Cas feels Dean shift a little to the right, leaving him the perfect valley of space to wedge himself in. He lays his head on the warmth of the chest below him, arm draped across his hips, one leg tangled between Dean’s own.

For all his wiggling to get comfortable, Dean makes no sound of objection to Cas curling up against him. He simply waits for Cas to settle, flips the edge of the blanket that hangs on the back of the sofa over them both, and resumes reading, enveloped in the feeling of safe, and warm, and love that comes from Cas.

Cas’ eyes start to droop when ‘Going To California’ begins to play. He’s lulled into a peaceful sleep by the constant rise and fall of Dean’s chest, and the soft sounds of pages turning above his head.


End file.
